


An Original and an Archer

by 68hawkeye_fan



Series: Originals & SHIELD Agents [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-The Originals, Pre-The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: How did Clint get a new quiver with arrows and was able to remain mobile after his crash through the window? Simple, he had help!
Series: Originals & SHIELD Agents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918066
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to ‘Hostile Takeover’. Enjoy!

Elijah stood by the window in his office and looked at New York City and the battlefield that it had turned into. He shook his head in disbelief. Just when he thought that after 1000 years nothing could surprise him anymore, there was an alien invasion.

Behind him he heard the agitated voices of his employees, who were also staring out of the windows.

Elijah pulled himself together, he now had to make sure that his employees could escape to safety and that the building, which he owned, was cleared.   
“Everyone, listen to me!” He called out loud. “Leave the building but don't go out into the street, go through the basement. Use the stairs, the elevator is for those who cannot use them. On the way down, stop at each floor and pass this message on. I will take care of the three floors that are above us.”

Elijah now had the attention of everyone in the room and he used his compulsion. “Keep your nerve and make sure that everyone else keeps calm too. Go!”

His employees, used to following his instructions, obeyed immediately.

Elijah followed them. The stairwell leading up was still deserted. Elijah decided to start with the top floor and used his vampire speed to get upstairs. Here, everyone was still standing at the window and stared spellbound outside. 

Elijah sighed internally about today's human inclination to gawking rather than acting. He whistled loudly through his teeth and everyone present jumped frightened before they turned to him. He repeated his instructions. At first everyone was a little reluctant but when Elijah used the full strength of his personality against them, for which he didn't even need compulsion, they quickly became more cooperative.

Elijah grinned smugly, he still had it. He repeated the same procedure on the next two floors.

When he returned back to his level, he was pleased to see it deserted. He used his vampire speed to run through all the offices, making sure that nobody had been left behind.

Elijah went back into the stairwell and watched the people going down in an orderly manner. The initial fear had subsided and now everyone was moving quickly but without panic. He followed the last people and made sure it stayed that way.

On each floor, he checked that no one had been left behind. Finally the building was completely cleared. Elijah raced one last time all the way up to check that the top three floors had also been cleared.

He was on the floor above his when Elijah heard a loud detonation from the top and felt the building distinctly tremble. Then he heard a window break in the next office, which was not unusual given the detonation but then he heard the groaning of a man in pain.

Now gotten curious Elijah decided to check the situation, however, he was amazed when he recognized Agent Barton. He was in a uniform, had a bow in his hand and carried an empty quiver on his back, on which he, judging by his pained face, must have landed hard.

Elijah crouched down next to Barton. “Agent Barton, can you get up?”

The SHIELD agent looked so confused at him as if he didn't know him. Elijah frowned in concern. The man's face was gaunt and his eyes haunted, he looked like he had several times gone through hell.

On the spur of the moment, Elijah bit his wrist and held it to Barton's mouth. “Drink it!”

Barton obeyed dazedly and Elijah could see his eyes becoming sharper and more alert. His body was healing noticeably but even Elijah’s blood could not remove the bone deep exhaustion that ruled Barton’s body.

“Elijah Smith? What are you doing here?” Barton asked, straightening up. He grimaced in pain at the movement of his bruised back, where he still carried his empty quiver.

Elijah got up and held out his hand to Barton, who took it. Elijah pulled him up before he answered: “It is my office building, my company's headquarter is one floor below.”

“Oh, okay! The people…?” Barton became increasingly focussed and Elijah could now recognize the strongminded man, he had met a few months ago.

“Everyone left the building, it is completely evacuated”, Elijah answered patiently. “We are the last people here.”

“That is good.” Barton frowned. “Did you just give me your blood to drink?” He asked puzzled and a little disgusted.

“Yes, I did”, Elijah replied amused. “Did it help you?”

Barton listened inward as he checked the condition of his body. “Yes, a little! How can that be?”

Elijah thought for a moment. They weren't safe yet, maybe it was better that Barton knew what he was capable of. “Remember our last encounter, Clint!” 

“Damn it!” Barton said, stunned when he remembered their last meeting. “Not only aliens but now vampires too, both at the same day?! How is that my life?”

“Well, at least we vampires were human once”, Elijah replied with a smirk. “Can you deal with this knowledge or would you prefer that I take away your memory again?”

“No, thank you. A so called god played enough with my mind in the last few days”, Barton replied bitterly.

“Why, what happened to you?” Elijah asked curiously.

Barton pondered briefly, then told Elijah what had happened to him. Strangely enough, despite everything that had happened the last time, Clint had a certain trust in the vampire. Elijah simply reminded him too much of Phil with his composure.

Elijah listened attentive to Clint’s story. “No wonder, you look so battered and exhausted”, he said finally dismayed. “Where are Phil and Natasha?” He inquired about the other SHIELD agents he had met.

Clint swallowed hard. “Phil is dead, Loki murdered him. Natasha is out there trying to close the wormhole.”

“I regret your loss”, said Elijah, genuinely affected, he had liked Phil.

“Thank you, Elijah”, Clint said in a hoarse voice.

“What would you like to do next?” Elijah was content to let Clint make all the decisions. After all, that was his job.

“I have to go back in the fight to help the others. I just wish I had my spare quiver with me”, Clint muttered. “I hate it to be unarmed.”

“I can understand that. Where can I find it?” Elijah asked calmly.

“In our crashed ship.” Clint thought for a moment. “The ship should be in front of the office building next to this one. The quiver is in the cockpit, I left it hanging over the pilot's seat.”

Elijah thought for a moment. “Let's us at first go to the stairwell and get a few floors behind us. Then I'll walk ahead and get your quiver for you. You will have it before you are getting into the next fight.”

Clint frowned. “How are you going to do that?”

“Remember, I'm a lot faster than you. What you saw a few months ago was nothing.” Elijah smiled pleasantly. “They were young vampires, it wasn't necessary to use all my speed against them.”

Clint gulped as he remembered the speed and ease with which Elijah had eliminated ten other vampires. “You won't put yourself in danger through that?”

“Have you already forgotten? I’m immortal and indestructible.” Elijah smirked again.

Clint nodded briefly, then focused back on the present. “Let's get out of here before the Chitauri find out where I've gone.”

Elijah froze suddenly and looked over Barton’s shoulder. “I'm afraid, it's too late for that”, he remarked in a calm voice.

Clint spun around to find six Chitauri standing behind him, their weapons pointed at him. They must have come through the broken window. They completely ignored Elijah, who for them was unarmed, and who posed no threat for them or so they thought.

Elijah stood now beside him and eyed the aliens fearlessly. “What can you tell me about their abilities?”

“They're very strong and a little faster than normal people”, Clint replied quietly. “I think that they have some kind of a hive mind.”

“Well, if that's all.” Elijah smiled and took a step forward. “Gentlemen, I am Elijah! Welcome to Earth!”

A Chitauri with a gold helmet growled at him.

“I don't think he can answer you in our language”, said Clint amused. Again reminded Elijah him of Phil, a stab went through Clint’s heart when he thought of his dead friend, self-controlled, completely unimpressed in the face of danger and with a touch of cheekiness.

“The only thing that is important that he understands my words. Gentlemen, I should let you know that I'm not a normal human. It would undoubtedly be better for your survival if you let us go now before I am forced to kill you.” 

Clint snorted entertained and said. “Really?”

“I always consider it polite to give a fair warning.” Elijah smirked. “However, if they do not listen to my warning, I reserve the right to react accordingly.”

Clint laughed. “Have fun then.” He took a step back.

The leader now waved his weapon in the direction of Elijah, who took this as his answer.

Faster than Clint could see, Elijah stood now behind the leading Chitauri, and tore first him his head off before tearing out the backbones of the next two Chitauri.

The Chitauri had now realized that the unarmed man, whom they had considered harmless, posed a greater danger to them than they had ever thought. But it was too late for them.

Clint watched in disbelief as Elijah literally tore the remaining three Chitauri to pieces. It looked like Elijah had really held back the last time they had met. After the last one was dead, Elijah rummaged through its entrails, seemingly searching for something. Finally he seemed to have found what he was looking for, for he straightened up. Elijah was from top to bottom sullied with blood or what was considered blood by the Chitauri.

“What were you looking for?” Clint asked dazedly. He had seen a lot of violence in his life, a lot of it in the last few hours, but he had never seen anything like this before.

Elijah looked at him and Clint needed all of his self-control not to shrink away from the face that was now looking at him. The eyes were red and black, with black lines appearing around them. Not to mention Elijah’s vampire teeth, which Clint now saw for the first time. But the most terrifying thing was the ancient and inhuman look in Elijah's eyes. 

An apex predator stood in front of Clint and Clint’s instinct advised him to stand completely still and not make any movement that could be interpreted as an attempt to escape or to attack.

Elijah looked for a moment at him as if he didn't recognise him, then he took a deep breath and his face became wholly human again.

“I apologize! The smell from these creatures and of their blood is provocative to my senses and seems to increase my natural aggressiveness, which is already considerable. I've been looking for his heart. Ripping out the spine is so messy.” Elijah wrinkled his nose when he looked down at himself.

Clint swallowed again. “No problem. Shall we go?”

“If these Chitauri really have a hive mind, this would be reasonable. Go ahead, I'll cover your retreat until we get to the stairwell.” Elijah made a gesture and Clint started moving. It made him feel uncomfortable to turn his back on someone he was so helpless against. Clint had no illusions, he knew when he was outmatched through someone.

If Elijah noticed Clint’s discomfort, he decided not to comment on it. As soon as they got a few floors behind them, Elijah pushed past Clint. The human's heartbeat, which had first calmed down, quickened for a moment before slowing down again. 

“I'll get your quiver“, Elijah said simply. He was impressed with the nerve strength of the agent.

Clint watched how Elijah practically vanished before his eyes, then he took a deep breath. He was glad that he had a chance to be alone for a few minutes. This was without a doubt the most dangerous creature he had ever met. Even Natasha at the beginning of their friendship couldn't compare to him and she'd been very scary.

Clint was just glad that Elijah appeared to be on his side and didn't plan to kill him to protect his secret. Okay, of course he could erase Clint's memory at any time. Clint grimaced at this thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just considering whether to just post the epilogue that I've finished and then make a new story, or add a second epilogue that I have yet to write.

Only a few minutes had passed before Clint heard a whooshing noise and Elijah was standing on the landing below him, Clint's spare quiver in hand. Elijah held it out to him with a smile and Clint took it from him without hesitation. He exchanged the two quivers and breathed a sigh of relief, he was finally armed again. “Thank you, Elijah!”

“You are welcome. Should I remain ahead of you?” Elijah asked with an understanding smile.

“The stairwell is wide enough that we can walk side by side”, Clint said with a shrug. It really didn't matter, one way or another!

The two men went down the stairs in silence. From time to time Elijah tilted his head to one side and seemed to listen to something.

“Are we being followed?” Clint asked worriedly.

“Not yet, but the Chitauri have found their comrades.” Elijah hesitated. “They are very unhappy.”

“Is the way ahead of us free?”

“So far, yes!”

“Then we should hurry.” Clint stepped up a gear and Elijah followed him without protest.

Finally they reached the first floor.

“Let me walk ahead so I can check whether we can safely go out on the street”, Elijah said terse. He couldn't hear any nearby fighting sounds but he wanted to be on the safe side.

Clint put an arrow on the bowstring to be ready for any eventuality. “I will have your back.”

Elijah nodded and moved silently towards the exit. He left the building and looked around, finally waving to Clint to come out.

Clint stepped onto the street, prepared for anything, but the noise of the battle was clearly coming from somewhere else for now.

“Where do you want to go next?” Elijah asked and remained vigilant.

“To the Stark Tower. If the others are still alive, they will assemble there”, Clint replied softly.

“Okay. I’ll accompany you!” Elijah said equally quietly.

“You don’t want to leave?” Clint asked, a little surprised but relieved.

“I will not go until I'm sure that you are no longer in danger”, Elijah replied calmly. “You are in my opinion incapable of effectively defending yourself, especially if you go in close combat against multiple Chitauri.”

Clint sighed in resignation. It wasn’t something he liked to hear but he was a realist. It would be stupid of him to reject Elijah’s help. “Yes, I am quite aware of that. Thank you, Elijah.”

The two men started walking again. It was laborious to move through the rubble that had turned the streets into an obstacle course.

Every time they came to a corner, Elijah explored ahead, to make sure it was safe to go further. Generally he only waved as a sign that they could proceed further but this time Elijah came back.

“What is it, Elijah?” asked Clint.

“Several people are kneeling in the street, surrounded by Chitauri, who aim weapons at them”, Elijah murmured softly. “What do you want to do?”

“Why do you ask me?”

“You are the one who bears the greatest risk, Clint, so you are the one who gets to decide”, Elijah explained calmly.

“I want to save them, this is my job”, Clint replied unpretentious. He slipped unobtrusively around the corner and looked at the situation. The hostages knelt in the middle of a major intersection.

Clint immediately looked for traffic cameras and saw that some of them were still blinking. “Damn it”, he cursed. “Some of the traffic cameras are still working, they will record everything we do.”

Elijah made a face. There was no way that he wanted there to be records of him fighting the Chitauri. “This is not good.” He too peeked around the corner. “Which ones are still functioning?” Clint showed them to him. “How can you see this from this distance?” Elijah asked, quite fascinated.

“I have damn good eyes”, Clint replied with a grin.

“Even if I put dirt on my face to hide my identity from the humans, the cameras will still get a good look from my abilities, which is not something I want.” Elijah scowled.

“I understand your misgivings. Aren’t you fast enough to destroy the cameras?”

“Oh yes, I can turn off the cameras without someone seeing me. The Chitauri will of course know that something is wrong but that's not my main concern. What worries me are my reactions to the Chitauri blood as soon as the fighting starts.” Elijah hesitated visibly. “I don't dare getting near the hostages as long as I'm in a blood frenzy. There are several Chitauri that are standing too close to the humans. No doubt will most concentrate on me but some will stay with the hostages, perhaps even try to kill them. So my question is, how good are you with your bow?"

“I never miss”, Barton replied calmly without sounding the least bit boastful.

“Can you take out the remaining Chitauri that are a danger to the humans?”

Clint looked around the corner again. “Yes, they will be no problem for me. But you have to go out first and lure them to you. If I start shooting first, it will warn the Chitauri und they will kill the hostages.”

“Yes, I know.” Elijah first dragged his hands through the dirt before he wiped them a few times over his face. Together with the Chitauri blood, which still smeared his face, were his features now no longer identifiable. “Good enough?”

Clint eyed Elijah thoroughly. “Yes, nobody will recognize you like that.”

“Then let's do it.” Elijah smiled grimly at Clint and Clint returned his smile in the same savage way.

Elijah used his vampire speed to destroy the cameras before he returned to Clint’s side. 

Clint saw that the Chitauri were now getting nervous. They hadn't seen Elijah at this speed but they saw the cameras destroyed. They knew without doubt that something weird was going on.

Clint looked at Elijah out of the corner of his eye, he seemed to be a little tense, which Clint had not witnessed before with him. “Do you have anything else on your mind, Elijah?”

“I'm thinking about contingency plans”, Elijah replied quietly. “Do you have arrows made of wood or are they all made of artificial material?”

“I have a wooden one with a steel tip in this quiver.” Clint shrugged. “It has a sentimental value for me.”

“Very good. If I lose control, you have to shoot it through my heart. It'll kill me for a few minutes. That should give you and the other humans just enough time to escape.” Elijah gave Clint a meaningful look.

Clint was well aware that Elijah had just given him a weak spot, which all vampires possessed. When it could knock Elijah out for a few minutes, it would kill any weaker vampires. “So Buffy was right about that, a wooden arrow through the heart kills vampires. But this would leave you helpless and vulnerable on the reprisals of the Chitauri.”

“In my eyes an acceptable risk”, Elijah replied calmly. “And should I lose control, will this be the only chance you have to get away with your life.”

Clint swallowed hard before taking out the arrow and placing it on the floor beside him. Elijah nodded satisfied at him.

Elijah watched the Chitauri slowly relax again when nothing more happened. “It is time.”

“Good luck, Elijah”, said Clint seriously.

“For you too, Clint”, answered Elijah equally serious.

Elijah left calmly their cover and walked towards the Chitauri. They saw him immediately and pointed their guns at him. 

Completely unimpressed by this threatening greeting, Elijah gave them a friendly smile. “Hello, there! Please, let the hostages go!”

As predictably, the Chitauri only snarled at him and several came up to him to take him to the other hostages.

Elijah waited calmly until the Chitauri were with him before he thrusted each a hand into the chest of the two Chitauri who were closest to him and teared out their hearts.

Like the Chitauri Elijah had killed in the skyscraper, they didn't grasp at first what had just happened. This person, who didn't look any different from all the other weak humans, had just killed two of their own with a speed and strength he shouldn't possess.

Unfortunately for them, Elijah didn't give them a chance to process their surprise. Without any restraint raged Elijah in his inimitable manner between the Chitauri. To his relief he remained this time in control although his face changed and his aggression was still stronger than usual.

When none of them was standing anymore, Elijah wanted to turn against the Chitauri who had stayed with the hostages. To his satisfaction, this was no longer necessary, all the Chitauri lay dead on the floor. Elijah turned his head to their hiding place and watched, how Barton placed the arrow with the steel tip on the bowstring.

Elijah waved at him nonchalantly and Barton nodded as a sign that he understood that Elijah was still in control of himself. However, it didn't stop Clint from staying ready in case it was just a trick by Elijah.

Elijah walked slowly towards the hostages, to give himself the time to change his features back to human, then he stopped at a distance from them. “You are all safe now, get out of here and hide in the subway.”

Completely intimidated, the hostages obeyed. It was clear that they were just as afraid of Elijah as they were of the Chitauri.

Elijah waited for the hostages to leave before he moved on to his last task. He went to the Chitauri that Clint had killed, drew out the arrows, not without admiring Clint’s marksmanship, and removed their hearts in the same way as with the others. In reaction to the close proximity of the blood his face once again transformed. Then he went back to Clint und returned his arrows to him.

"Why did you do that?" Clint asked curiously and accepted them without hesitation. He no longer reacted at all to the eerie changes in Elijah’s face or felt fear.

“Would you like to explain to your superiors why some of the Chitauri were killed with arrows while the others died a far bloodier death?” asked Elijah a counter question. “And above all, how will you explain to them that a mere human is capable of killing Chitauri in this way?”

“No, not particularly”, replied Clint hastily. “But what about the hostages? They must have seen the arrows sticking out of the bodies.”

Elijah snorted. “The attention of the hostages were focused on me, not on the Chitauri you killed. Their story will sound so incredible that anyone will have trouble believing what the hostages report.”

“I understand what you're getting at”, Clint replied thoughtfully.

Elijah nodded at the shredded bodies of the Chitauri. “And as long as there's no evidence to link you to this, you can tell your superiors any story you want about what you’ve done out here in the meantime.”

“That is true.” Clint smirked full of anticipation, he could barely await to put the lessons the Black Widow had given him in lying and deceiving to use. And depending on who was conducting the interrogation, he could have some fun with it too.

The two men continued in the same way as before but this time there were no more surprises. Except, of course, that the wormhole suddenly closed, the space whales fell from the sky and the Chitauri collapsed, where they were standing.

“It looks like the Chitauri really had a hive mind”, Elijah said thoughtfully.

“And something turned it off”, Clint agreed, taking a deep breath. “This is the last corner, behind it is the Stark Tower.”

Elijah peeked around the corner. “There's the Hulk, Captain America, and Stark. I can't go any further with you!”

“I know.” Clint swallowed dryly. The only question left was how Elijah would deal with him and his knowledge of vampires.

Elijah looked unhappy at the city skyline. “One of the space whales fell on my apartment building. Looks like I'm homeless again! "

"Yes, many people will have that problem," said Clint dazedly, looking at the destruction around him. “What will you do now?”

“I think I'll fake my death. It's time for me to move on”, said Elijah evenly. “The only question remaining is what I should do with the knowledge that you have gained about me and my kind.”

“You could kill me”, Clint suggested, and looked fearlessly into Elijah's eyes.

“I didn't save your life to kill you now”, Elijah replied indignant.

“And I don't want anyone to mess with my mind ever again.”

Elijah hesitated for a moment before nodding, his decision made. “I can understand that! I will not take away your memories, if you promise me that you will never tell anyone what you have experienced, learned and seen in your time with me.”

“You would trust my word?” Clint asked, fascinated and a little flattered.

“Why not? You were an honourable comrade in arms”, answered Elijah. “After 1000 years I have an excellent understanding of people. As long as you give me voluntarily your word, I have no concerns that you will not keep it.” Elijah smiled wryly. “Although should you break it, can I promise you that I will react very disgruntled.”

Clint felt reminded of what Pepper had said at the fundraising gala about Elijah’s reactions, when someone broke a treaty with him. 

“I give you my word”, Clint said firmly.

“Then I wish you a good and long life, Clint Barton!” Elijah said sincerely.

“I wish you the same, Elijah Smith!” Clint replied equally sincerely.

Elijah smiled and then he disappeared at vampire speed.

Clint sighed, then went to join his companions standing in front of the Stark Tower. He was glad that this day was almost over, his view of the world had received an incredible expansion. 

Clint smiled wryly, vampires and aliens in one day could even unsettle an experienced Agent of SHIELD.


	3. Epilogue - A few days later

Jasper Sitwell, Barton’s temporary command officer after Coulson’s death and the agent who interrogated him about his experiences with Loki, eyed him over his glasses. “We were able to salvage some traffic camera recordings. Some of them show you with a man in an expensive suit. Who is he?”

“A civilian who had joined me to feel a little safer. After the Chitauri collapsed, he finally felt safe enough to move on alone. He wanted to find his family.” Barton lied proficient and without blinking.

“What was his name?” Sitwell asked.

“To be honest, I didn't ask him. Any unnecessary noise would have drawn the Chitauri to us. That being said, he was in shock and not in the least interested or being able to make small talk with me.” Barton would have felt guilty about his lies if it had been Coulson, but he didn't like Sitwell, who had tried to befriend Clint a couple of times over the years but Clint had thrown off any attempt.

“We have also received some really strange reports from civilians. They had been rounded up on the street by several Chitauris, which without doubt wanted to murder them. They reported that a man in an expensive suit calmly marched up to the Chitauri and asked them to let all the hostages go. Of course, the Chitauri reacted not favourable to this request und wanted to capture him too.

After that, the reports get a little implausible. They say that the man tore the Chitauri literally to shreds with unbelievable speed and brutality, they had no trace of a chance against him. Some of the Chitauri, who had remained with them, collapsed but none of the hostages could tell us what had killed them. 

After killing the Chitauri, the man looked at the hostages and ordered them to leave, which of course they were only too happy to do. A man, who was either particularly brave or particularly stupid, looked back and watched as the man tore out the hearts of those Chitauri, which had collapsed without his doing, even though they were already dead. He also said that the man's face was in a strange way deformed, even though he had looked previously perfectly normal.”

“Interesting! And what does that have to do with me?” Barton asked indifferently. He had expected that there might be questions about it. Elijah had been very foresighted when he treated the corpses like this and returned the arrows to him.

“Maybe it was the same man? Expensive suit, which according to the witnesses, was already tainted with Chitauri blood before he killed the Chitauri, who had captured them.”

“Well, my civilian was with me the whole time. His suit was dirty and a little battered, but it wasn't stained with blood, and certainly not with Chitauri blood.” Barton looked blank at Sitwell. “Any other questions, Sitwell? I have to go to the park to say goodbye to Loki and then I plan to go on a long vacation.”

Sitwell smiled friendly at him. “No, thank you, Agent Barton. I wish you a pleasant vacation. Where are you going?”

Clint saw the look, it was a little too interested for his taste. It was one of the reasons he didn't like Sitwell. The man sometimes asked questions that ultimately led to finding an agent's personal weaknesses. Clint wasn't going to deliver these to him.

“I will lie down on the beach and relax. Maybe I'll even learn to surf.” Barton grinned insolently at Sitwell.

Sitwell's eyes went cold. “Have fun, Agent Barton!”

“Thank you, Agent Sitwell!” Barton got up and left the room, always aware of the eyes in his back. He suspected that there would be some more inquiries about the incident but he didn't fear them. Clint was satisfied with himself, he had kept his word to Elijah.

Clint just hoped that Natasha would never ask him about these reports or this incident. She would know right away that he was lying that the beams were bending.


End file.
